Destroyer
Destroyer (also known as the Annihilator) is a Zombie Mode boss in Dinner Theater as a mid-boss and final boss for the map. Although, he does make an appearance in quick cameo in the Devastated City as a mid-boss as well. Attacks Destroyer Jr.= *Charge: Similar to Heavy Titan's, he will first emit the boat horn sound then charge at you and swing his Laser Gun at whoever he's charging at (20HP). *Gun Strikes: He will do the same thing as above except he will not charge, simply strike (if you're too close). |-| Second Form= *Same attacks as above (except now they deal 60HP). *Laser Gun: He will charge his gun, point a sight laser toward his target, once locked on, he'll fire a huge laser blast (deal 80HP, but if you stay in his blast; otherwise it's easy to dodge). Weakness *This boss has a weakness in the final encounter. After his health bar has been drained enough, 3 times total, he will stop and one of the C4 charges on his body will be enlighten, allowing you to shoot at it. If you succeed, it will explode and makes Destroyer drop his gun and immobile for a while, which can be useful to slash him with F skill. However, if you fail, he will simply laugh and in both case, he will get back to fight. Note that the explosion CAN drain your HP, so if you run low on health, don't stand too close to it. (deals up to 30 damage) Rewards Beating it 5 times will get you a Destroyer (Phantom) Boss Crate. You could get various Challenge Mode exclusive items, including boss related items: *Destroyer Mask: Mask representing Destroyer's face. *Destroyer Smokes: Equipment; similar to Lady SWAT's. Strategy * When the Destroyer uses his Laser Gun to shoot, you can easily dodge this by constantly moving or crouching. Trivia *This boss is the only one to not have a weapon representing him in his crate (in fact, it uses a weapon from another boss). However, his weapon is finally available in the Bomb City map within supply drops. *Destroyer & Heavy Titan both have 2 forms which you encounter at Round 20 & 30 in their respective maps. *Apart from Chaos and Heraklops, Destroyer is the only boss to appear in more than one map, as his first form is reused in Bomb City. However, he doesn't have his charge attack there, making him much easier to deal with. *He's the only boss to have with a weakness. *In Crossfire Vietnam, the boss notice of Desroyer Jr. and Destroyer's Charge Attack are mistakenly translated as "nạp đạn". It's because the word charge also has that meaning, and the VTC was too careless to check if their translation is correct. **Also related in VN, Destroyer used to have a glitch that makes him invisible and you can only deal damage to him by using the minimap to locate. It was fixed in later patches. Boss Notice Destroyer Emerging.png|Destroyer Jr. Destroyer Charging.png|Charge Attack. Heavy Destroyer Emerging1.png|Destroyer. Heavy Destroyer Charging.png|Charge Attack. Destroyer Weak.png|Wounded. Destroyer Seeking.png|Target Lock-On. Gallery Destroyer (1st Form).jpg|Destroyer Jr. Destoyer_Render01.jpg|Destroyer Plasma Gun.jpg|Destroyer's Plasma Cannon. Category:CrossFire Category:Bosses Category:Challenge Mode Category:Zombie